the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Frankenstein
Bio Frankenstein is a monster shrouded in mystery. The heart of the creature was transported to a research facility in Hiroshima by the Nazis during the closing days of World War II only for it to get caught in the atomic bomb blast that destroyed Hiroshima. The heart would be consumed by a young boy who survived the blast and was in search of food. Frankenstein, as the child would soon be called by those who learned the origins of himself and the heart he consumed, was innocent, child-like and quite intelligent; he was as smart as any child that was his age before his mutation began. The rapid changes to his body caused various physical deformities and robbed him of his voice. His new life style caused him to revert back into a feral state, but he still held his human intellect. Frankenstein is a caring individual, especially to those who he considers to be his friends. He would gladly give his life for theirs if the need should arise. History 1945 A young boy who survived the atomic bombing of Hiroshima comes across the box-shaped device containing the Frankenstein Monster's heart as he sifts through the rubble in search of food. He consumes the heart out of need for nourishment before moving on. For the next two decades, the boy would begin mutating into a monstrosity and live out his life in the outskirts of the city. 1960 The young boy would come across Drs. James Bowen and Sueko Togami one night outside of Togami's apartment. After he's given a piece of meat out of pity by the two, the boy returns to the forest. The boy would disappear from the public eye for the next year. 1961 During one of the child's hunting trips into Hiroshima he's spotted and chased into one of the cliff-side caves by a group of irate villagers. The intervention of the passing James and Sueko saves the child from death, and they take him back to their clinic so he can get some proper care. Study of the boy reveals his race and the fact that his body has built up a strong resistance to radiation. Since their clinic's purpose was to treat possible methods of curing people affected by radiation, the scientists are eager to study him further to hopefully cure others. As the days go by, the child sees Bowen, Sueko, and Dr. Yuzo Kawaji as his friends and guardians. His size also begins increasing at a quickened pace, which leads to him being kept inside a cell once he reaches 6.8 meters (20 feet) in height. Upon discovering what the child has become, Kawaji tries to cut off one of the boy's arms to see if it'll grow back behind his friends' back, but is interrupted by the arrival of a TTV news crew who caught wind of the story brewing in the clinic involving the child. They proceed to shine lights on the child in an attempt to get better lightning, but the bright lights only anger the boy and cause him to break out of the cell. One of his hands gets severed in the process of his escape from the clinic. Before fleeing into the forest of Hiroshima, Frankenstein visits Sueko at her apartment to tell her good-bye. The severed hand is discovered roaming around the cell Frankenstein was once kept in and is studied. Meanwhile, Frankenstein has caught the attention of the Japanese Self-Defense Force due to his hunting of livestock in Himeji. When he's spotted near a small village in the Mount Iimori area, the JSDF send a tank battalion to deal with him out of fear that he could harm people if left unchecked. The tanks end up being inadvertently foiled due to falling into several pits Frankenstein constructed to trap prey items. It isn't long before they trap the humanoid in an abandoned munitions cave. Just as they get ready to blow the cave sky-high, Frankenstein hears Sueko's cries of fear and charges out of the cave to get to her. He charges past the JSDF and makes it to where his friends are unscathed. Upon seeing the pack of five Deutalios about to make meals of his friends, Frankenstein immediately attacks them despite the odds not being in his favor. Surprisingly, Frankenstein manages to kill each giant rodent, but is left badly wounded and exhausted. Not wanting his friends to be hurt by the military, he takes them with him as he flees the area. Once they reach a coastal town, most of his wounds have healed. Frankenstein is convinced to set them down and let them go, but they cannot convince him to stay with them. Before he can leave, an Oodako emerges from the water and begins slithering his way. Seeing that the octopus is a threat to his friends, Frankenstein confronts it despite his fatigue. Despite fighting with all his might, Frankenstein is unable to conquer the octopus and is overpowered by its eight legs. The Oodako drags the humanoid into the ocean. It's unknown whatever happened to Frankenstein since it hasn't been seen ever since that day and a corpse was never recovered, but his severed flesh from his battles with the Deutalios and the Oodako resulted in the creation of Sanda and Gaira respectively. Abilities/Aspects * Remarkably strong - able to lift a good 230 tons with ease * Can regenerate his lost limbs and heal wounds quickly * Severed appendages can take on lives of their own as long as they have enough nutrients to survive * Is quite intelligent and is capable of limited speech * Heart is apparently indestructible Weakness: * Vulnerable to artillery fire Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju